De Peetzoon
by kangaleigh
Summary: Gibbs godson, JJ comes to stay for a couple of days after his parents die. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stepped off the elevator at precisely 6:45 a.m. He made the mistake of being late yesterday. He didn't want to take the chance of that happening again. He had been made the "probie". Gibbs had made him call McGee "Sir". He didn't enjoy that. McGee did too much.

Tony threw his bag behind his desk onto the floor. He sat down and started his computer up. Glancing up, he smiled at the boy sitting at Gibbs' desk. _Wait a second._ He did a second glance. The boy, Tony guessed to be around 16, smiled at him. He was leaning back in Gibbs' chair looking totally relaxed. "Hello," Tony cautiously said.

"Hi," he said back.

"Can I help you with something?"

The kid shook his head. "Nope. Just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to stop undressing me with your eyes." Tony's face jumped to shock and confusion. The boy chuckled. "I'm just messing with you man. Relax."

Tony didn't relax. He didn't know who this boy was, what he wanted, or why he was sitting at the boss' desk. _Maybe he's a spy_, Tony thought. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm definitely not a spy. But I guess all spies say that so maybe I should have just said nothing. I'm a lousy spy." Tony just looked on. "I'm Jon. But everybody calls me-".

"JJ?" Gibbs strolled into the squad room, coffee in hand. Tony had been so distracted that he hadn't even heard the elevator arrive. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile. It disappeared when he saw the somber look on JJ's face. Gibbs felt a bad 'bubble' form in his chest. "What happened?"

JJ stood from the chair. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to Gibbs. Unfolding it, he saw it was a photocopy of a newspaper article. It was about an auto accident. A drunk driver ran a red light at 45 miles per hour and hit another car going through the intersection. The drunk driver was currently in the ICU, but the driver and passenger of the other car didn't make it. None of their names were released, but Gibbs got the point. "It happened the night before last," JJ said with tears welling up in his eyes, but unwilling to let them fall. He cleared his throat. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Had some things to clear up."

Gibbs walked over and hugged JJ. The boy's parents were dear friends of his. More so his father, John Bensen. They were in the Marines together. They met during basic training. He was with him when he met his wife, Tina, on leave. He was a groomsman in their wedding. John even named his son after him, Jon Jethro Bensen. Gibbs became JJ's godfather at his baptism. He was sad to admit that he had lost touch with his friend over the last few years. John and Tina moved to New York when he had left the corps. That was six years ago. Gibbs had last seen Tina and JJ in person four years ago. John came to visit two years ago. There was still the occasional phone calls and emails, but not anymore. His friend was gone and his son was here for…he wasn't sure yet. JJ could have just called. Instead he came all the way here.

Gibbs pulled back. "JJ, if you need anything-".

"Actually," he interrupted, "I do."

"Name it."

"I need a place to crash for a while. Aunt Sherrie is trying to get the paperwork together for guardianship. And she's busy with the…the memorial service." He cleared his throat again. "I had to get out of there, you know?"

"You can stay as long as you need. Have to hang out here for a while though. Can't take you to the house for a few hours."

"Not a problem. Where do you want this stuff 'til then?" He indicated to the bags and suitcase he had stashed behind Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs picked up a duffle bag. "We'll keep it in the lab for now. Sure Abby won't mind."

"She's that hot gothic chic, right?" JJ asked. He grabbed his other bag and suitcase and followed Gibbs through the squad room. He winked at a very silent Tony as they walked to the elevator.

"Watch it," Gibbs warned.

The elevator doors opened to Abby's loud lab. "Android Lust," JJ said. "Awesome."

"You can tell a difference between this noise?"

"You can't?"

Gibbs led JJ into the lab. They didn't see Abby. "Put your stuff in the backroom," Gibbs said.

JJ walked into Abby's office, but stopped when he saw her in the backroom. It was her bare back that caught his attention. He watched, studying the cross tattoo on her back. "Nice," he muttered.

Gibbs cleared his throat and turned down the music. JJ knew he was right behind him. Abby turned around. "Were you two there the whole time?"

JJ looked back to Gibbs. They were the same height so they stood eye to eye. "Don't look to me for help," Gibbs said. He moved past JJ and dropped the duffel bag to the floor.

"Who's your pervert friend, Gibbs?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was just admiring the tat," JJ said. Gibbs and Abby continued to look at him. "Honestly!"

Abby turned her head. "Gibbs?"

"I didn't see anything." She raised her eyebrows at him. She jerked her head in JJ's direction.

"I'm JJ," he said. He stepped forward offering his hand.

She took his hand, smiling. "Oh my God," she said, puling him into a hug. "Little Jethro Junior?"

"Dad calls me that when I get into trouble," JJ said. He closed his eyes when he realized what he said. _Called_, he thought. _Dad_ called_ me that_. Abby pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders at arms length. "Look how big you've grown. You were turning twelve when I met you. It was your birthday! Actually, it was the only time I met you."

"I remember," JJ said.

"Me, too," said Gibbs. He had taken Abby with him because John threatened to set him up if he didn't bring a 'date'. Abby was a safe bet. She didn't even need much convincing. Tina was a little off put by Abby's attire at first. She was quickly able to look past it and get to know her. She really liked Abby and had even tried pressuring Gibbs to really asking her out. Gibbs told Tine their relationship wasn't like that and that was the end of the discussion.

"What's with all the bags?" Abby asked, looking around.

"He's going to stay with me or a while."

"Can I keep my stuff here for now? Just until this afternoon?"

Gibbs' cell rang. "Yeah, that's totally fine. You can even hang out down here if you want. Like music?"

"I'm a teenage boy."

"Point taken. What do you listen to?"

"Android Lust is my favorite."

"Mine, too!"

"Gotta go," Gibbs said. "Stay here with Abby. Be back soon."

"No problemo," JJ said.

"And keep your eyes to yourself!" Gibbs shouted as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I think I rushed through the first chapter. Don't worry, I'm pretty hopeful they get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I added a little something in the middle. Its a conversation between Gibbs and Sherrie. Thank you so much to KellyRoxton for pointing out that it was missing!**

* * *

"Private Melanie Conway. 18 years old. Graduated May 2008. Enlisted in the Marines the day after her 18th birthday. She was found this morning here leaning against the dumpster." McGee listed off the few facts that he knew. Ziva was still talking to the sanitation worker who found Private Conway. Tony took pictures and sketched the scene. Gibbs was squatting next to the body with Palmer.

"What you got, Palmer?" Gibbs asked. Ducky was currently at his mother's nursing home. There had been an 'incident' but didn't say what it was.

"TOD was 1:30 this morning. Maybe."

"Maybe? What the hell do you mean _maybe_?"

"I don't think she died here, Agent Gibbs. And depending on where she was when she died, the varying temperatures, I only have an educated guess for now."

"Why don't you think she died here?"

"Well, look here," Jimmy said. He opened one of the girl's eyes. There's some hemorrhaging here indicating lack of oxygen; suffocation. But there aren't any ligature or strangulation marks on her neck. No bruises on her face from something being pressed against it. There is, however, some vomit on the corner of her mouth. There isn't any on the ground around her though. Add to that the fact that she reeks of alcohol. I think she fell asleep, chocked to death on her own vomit, then somebody moved her here."

"Why would someone move her if it was an accident?" McGee asked.

"She's underage. Whoever she was with last night probably was too," said Jimmy.

"And they panicked," Gibbs said. "That's great work, Palmer." Gibbs stood and stretched his back. _Time for an Advil_, he thought. He turned his head at the sound of tires screeching coming from the street. He found it hard to believe that he was never going to see John and Tina again. He thought about JJ and how the poor boy must feel. He obviously felt bad enough to leave New York for a while. He wondered what was going to happen with him.

His mind flashed to when John asked him to be JJ's godfather. Gibbs had asked him what exactly that meant. Among other things, John said, "If anything happens to us, would you take care of him?" At the time, Gibbs didn't think anything would happen. It was never possible. He also had a wife and child of his own. Now he was alone. Just like JJ.

Then he remembered what JJ had said this morning. _Aunt Sherrie is trying to get the paperwork together for guardianship_. He wondered if JJ knew Gibbs was now his guardian. Or if he even still was. The answer was most likely yes. _That was why he came down here_. Gibbs was jarred from his thoughts when Tony grabbed his shoulder.

"Boss? You alright?"

"Bag and tag everything. Load the body. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Whatcha up to, JJ?" Abby asked. She sat in the seat in front of her desk. JJ was at her desk using his laptop.

"Making a memorial video."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's it for?"

JJ took a deep breath. "My mom and dad."

"What? I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright. Jethro just found out this morning, too. That's why I'm staying with him for a bit."

"Do you need anything? Any help? What type of music are you using?" She moved her chair around the desk and sat next to him.

"Some music I created using a program on my computer. Took some electronic music files and put them together. So far, its 43 minutes long. I'm trying to trim it down for the service. Its just…how do you know which ones should be left out? I just don't know."

"I could help. I mean, I know I only met your mom that one time and your dad twice, but they were so nice."

"Thanks, but I think this is something I should do myself."

"Sure," Abby said. She got up from the chair and patted his shoulder.

"Abby?" She turned back to face him. "I really was just looking at your tattoo."

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs said, getting out of the van and walking around to the back, "take the evidence down to Abby."

"Let me help you, McGee!" Tony offered.

"DiNozzo! David! Go upstairs and see if Private Conway's parents knew where she was last night."

Ziva giggled. "You shouldn't have appeared so eager," she told a sulking Tony. He was very curious about this JJ kid. He had gathered that his parents were friends of Gibbs and they most likely died. That would explain the scene this morning anyway. But that was all he knew. The need to find out more consumed him.

Gibbs walked outside into the sun. He opened his cell phone. "Yes, I need the number for Sherrie Bensen in New York." With all that had happened, this was the first chance he had to call her. He waited while the operator looked up the number. "Yes, connect me."

The phone rang three times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"I'm looking for Sherrie Bensen."

"Who is this?" the voice said rather annoyed.

"This is Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Gibbs. This is Sherrie. You are on my calling list. I assume you are calling because Jon is there with you?"

"Yeah. You put him on a plane by himself to get here?"

"Well, I couldn't very well go with him. He said he could find you on his own. He knew where you worked and had your cell number just in case. He grew up in New York, you know. He's a pretty tough kid. He got there alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I just wanted to check in and see what you need me to do."

Sherrie sighed. After a somewhat short pause she said, "He just needs to be back in time for the service. I should be finding out soon when it will be. I will call him on his cell and let him know. I could call you too, if you would like?"

"No, its alright. JJ will tell me. But if you need to talk to me, this is my cell. I usually always have it with me."

"Alright, Mr. Gibbs. Thank you so much for watching him for a couple of days. I really do appreciate your help. Its really tough on both him and me."

"I understand. Its no problem at all."

* * *

McGee walked into the lab pushing a metal cart topped with two boxes of evidence and one more on the bottom. He saw the kid Tony was talking about earlier sitting at Abby's desk. Tony hadn't said much about him before Gibbs stepped off the elevator. Abby was standing in the main lab in front of her computer. She turned around when he entered. "Oh! Look at all my presents!" she said gleefully. "What's the case?"

"18 year old Marine Private apparently choked to death on her own vomit. At least that's what Palmer thinks so who knows."

"I wouldn't discount him so quickly, McGee. This should be a quick case for you guys then, huh?"

"Not so sure." McGee started setting the boxes on the table. "Palmer thinks she died somewhere else then was moved. Ducky, or Palmer, should be bringing the girl's clothes soon." Abby started unpacking the evidence boxes. McGee looked back at the kid. He had his face in his hands. "What's with the kid? He alright?"

"You mean Jethro Junior?" She turned and looked into the office.

"Jethro Junior?"

"He's Gibbs' godson, Jon Jethro. He goes by JJ though. His parents just died."

"That's terrible," McGee said looking to Abby.

"He's staying with Gibbs for a while."

"Gibbs gets custody of him?"

Abby tilted her head. "I hadn't thought about that. He said he was only staying for a while." JJ looked up and through the glass door. Abby smiled and motioned for him to come out. When he did, she introduced him. "JJ, this is Agent Tim McGee. He's one of Gibbs' people."

"Hey," said JJ.

"Hi. How's it going?" Abby elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What?"

"I think she doesn't want you talking about me being an orphan," said JJ.

"Sorry," McGee said.

"Don't apologize."

"Let me guess," McGee started, "it's a sign of weakness?"

"I was going to say it wasn't necessary, but that's true, too."

"Ready to go, JJ?" Gibbs asked. He was leaning on to the doorframe. Abby and McGee were unable to see his left side. JJ went back into the office to grab his stuff.

"You're leaving already, Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"You got evidence to go through and Ducky won't be done with the autopsy for a few hours."

"But I haven't gotten my Caf-Pow!." Gibbs stepped fully into the doorway. In his left hand was her signature drink. Abby went to him and grabbed the oversized drink with both hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She took a quick sip then kissed his cheek. "I'll try to have something for you by the time you get back."

"I will take that drink back, Abbs."

She held the drink away from him. "I _will_ have something, Gibbs. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," JJ said, holding his bags. Gibbs stepped forward and took one of them. "Thanks." He caught sight of the cup in Abby's hands. "You have Caf-Pow! here?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Not you, too," Gibbs said. "Let's get going."

* * *

The car ride to the house had been a silent one. Neither had minded. Both wanted some quiet time to think and let things sink in. Gibbs opened his front door and ushered JJ inside. "Guest room is upstairs." He led JJ to the room. He set the bag down on the end of the bed. "I'll try to be back around 1900."

"7?"

"Yeah. There's some food downstairs. I'll bring home a pizza or something for dinner and we'll talk. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen in the mean time. The bathroom is the next door down. There's a TV in the basement, but it only gets three channels."

JJ nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed. For a few moments, there was just silence. Gibbs said he had to go. As he was leaving, JJ called to him. "Jethro?" He turned back around. "Thanks for letting me hang here. I know I'm a bit of a stranger. I really appreciate it though."

"We'll talk more later."

JJ looked at the floor between his shoes. "Yeah. Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs strolled into autopsy an hour later. He felt bad about leaving JJ alone at the house. Tomorrow he would ask him if he'd rather stay there or come in with him. Now, though, he wanted JJ to get a little more comfortable. Maybe unpack, relax in a shower, whatever. Ducky was standing over Private Conway. Palmer was on the other side of the table. "Hey, Duck. How's your mom?"

"Trust me. You're better off not knowing," Ducky said.

"You really are," Jimmy confirmed.

"So what's the verdict here?" Gibbs stood next to Ducky.

"It appears Mr. Palmer's assessment was correct. On top of all that, we found some lividity marks across her shoulder blades and back of the arms. It looks as if she were lying on carpet for a while."

"Do we have a more accurate TOD?"

"Not really. Based on normal housing temperatures and this phase of rigor mortis, I'd say between midnight and 2:30 this morning. I should have more for you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs walked for the door. "Good job, Palmer," he said stepping into the elevator.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs!"

* * *

"His godson?" Tony asked. Gibbs had sent the team out for lunch while he took JJ home. They were huddled together in a campfire position in the middle of the squad room. This was the first chance McGee had to tell the other two about the mysterious boy. "I didn't even know Gibbs had friends." Tony suddenly froze and stared straight ahead. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Ziva chuckled. "No, not this time."

"What else you got, Probie?"

"Not much. He's Gibbs' godson. His parents died. He's going to stay with Gibbs for a while." McGee pushed away and rolled backwards in his chair to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Now's about the time Gibbs shows up. You wanna get caught?" He maneuvered to his spot behind his desk.

"Get caught doing what, McGee?" Gibbs came up from behind him and headed for his own desk. Tony and Ziva scattered. "What have we got so far?"

"Called the girl's parents," Tony said while throwing away the remnants of his lunch.

"Private Conway," Gibbs corrected. "Not 'the girl'."

"Of course, Boss. Sorry."

"DiNozzo!"

"Private Conway's parents did not want to talk to us over the phone," Ziva cut in. "They are on their way up now."

"They're here." McGee gestured towards the couple getting off the elevator. The woman was a wreck. Her make-up was streaked all over her face. She was wiping at her cheeks and nose with a well-worn tissue. The man's arm was around the woman's middle. He appeared to be the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground.

Another agent walking by asked the couple who they were here to see. "We're looking for Agent…DiNozzo?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Conway," Gibbs said stepping forward, "I'm special Agent Gibbs. We would really like to talk to you about your daughter."

"Anything, Agent Gibbs. This is absolutely terrible." Mr. Conway tightened his grip around his wife as he spoke.

"Yes, it is. Come with us, please. DiNozzo." Gibbs indicated for him to join him. They followed him to the conference room. He motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Conway to sit. He and Tony sat on the other side, across from the grieving parents. "Tell me about your daughter."

"What can we say really?" Mr. Conway said. "Its not as if anything we say will bring our baby back." His voice hitched.

"You may be able to help us find who bought the alcohol."

Mr. Conway's expression was confused. "What alcohol?"

Gibbs looked at Tony. He was clearly not happy with the young man next to him. "We didn't have a positive cause when I called," Tony whispered to his rather pissed off boss.

"Wasn't our daughter murdered?"

_I will kill him_, Gibbs thought. He knew Tony knew he was in trouble. "No, Mr. Conway." Gibbs looked back at the parents. The mother had even stopped crying for the moment. "We do not believe your daughter was murdered."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Conway demanded.

"Melanie had been drinking last night. She passed out and choked to death." Mrs. Conway broke down crying again. Gibbs knew he sounded cold describing their daughter's death, but there really was no good way to do it. "We want to find whoever gave her the alcohol."

"You're wrong," Mrs. Conway sobbed. "Our daughter didn't drink. We don't even keep alcohol in the house!"

"Do you know where your daughter was last night?"

Mrs. Conway put her face in her hands. Mr. Conway spoke with tears in his eyes. "We didn't even know she was gone until this morning. She told us she was going up to bed to read for a while then sleep. That was around 9:30."

"Can you think of anyone she may have gone out to see?"

Both parents were silent while they thought. "Liz, but why would she lie about that?" Mrs. Conway said.

"Liz Keller is Melanie's best friend."

Gibbs slid his notepad across the table. "I'm going to need her contact information along with anyone else you think would help."

* * *

"You don't think that's something I should have known before we talked to the parents?!" Gibbs scolded Tony while they walked back to the squad room.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you beforehand, Boss."

Gibbs stopped walking, turned around, and came face to face with Tony. "Maybe if you spent less time discussing JJ, you would have had a chance, DiNozzo." Gibbs continued to stare Tony down. Tony knew better than to say anything. Finally, Gibbs left. He tossed his notepad on Ziva's desk. "David, call those numbers and see if you can find anything out about where Private Conway was last night. McGee, get her phone records."

"Want her parent's home phone?" Gibbs just looked at him. "Of course you do."

Gibbs looked around the squad room. Tony was now sitting at his desk and staring at his computer. Ziva was looking the information in the notepad over. McGee was eyeing Tony suspiciously. "Stop." His voice was rough, harsh. The team looked up at their boss. "Does anyone have any questions they need to ask about my personal life? I would like the scuttlebutt on this to stop so we can do our jobs." No one said anything. "Good. Now get to work!"

* * *

Gibbs walked up behind Abby. He set her new Caf-Pow! down next to her keyboard. "Tell me you have something, Abby."

"You want me to lie?"

"If you have to."

She turned around. "McGee did it." He half smiled, but it was a tired smile. Abby embraced him. "Oh, Gibbs. I'm so sorry about John and Tina." He hugged her back. "You should be home with JJ."

"Can't let the trail go cold, Abbs." She pulled back and punched his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"He's more important than this case!"

"Tell her parents that." He made to leave, but Abby grabbed his arm to stop him.

"He needs you, Gibbs! You need each other. You don't want him to end up like this girl, do you?" She hit a few keys and Melanie's picture popped up. It was one of her laying on the autopsy table. Gibbs backed away and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Ducky."

* * *

"Almost done, Jethro," Ducky said still working on Private Conway.

"The parents said she never drank. That alcohol was never even in the house."

"Methinks thou dost protest too much?"

"Something like that."

"Mr. Palmer, would you do the honors?"

Jimmy's mouth hung open. "Me?"

"If you'd rather not-," Ducky started.

"No. I can. She drank, Agent Gibbs. A lot." He moved over where the x-rays were displayed. He flipped on the light and revealed a multi-colored picture of some organ. "The liver showed some signs of cirrhosis."

"She was an alcoholic?"

"And I would say for about 3 to 4 years."

"What was she thinking? Why enlist in the Marines? She wouldn't have been able to keep up with her habit." Gibbs was thinking out loud.

"Maybe that was the point," concluded Jimmy.

"Maybe," Gibbs muttered. He stared at the pictures for a few more seconds. "Going home, Duck."

"Already?"

"Abby told me I had to."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting. You are all so nice and wonderful! If you have read Chapter 2 before today (3-18), please go back and read it again. I added a small conversation in the middle. Thank you Kelly for telling me what it was lacking!**

* * *

It was a little earlier than planned, but Gibbs still stopped and picked up the pizza. He opened the backdoor and walked into the empty kitchen. He set the pizza on the table and headed up the stairs. He changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Checking in on JJ, he saw the room was mostly empty. The bags were still in the room, but the boy was not. He went back downstairs and looked around. He hadn't noticed the laptop on the coffee table at first. There was a picture on the screen of John, Tina, and baby JJ. He wasn't more than a couple months old.

The only other place Gibbs thought JJ would be was the basement. When he saw the door was partially open, he knew he was down there. "Got the pizza," Gibbs said going down the steps.

JJ was sitting on top of the work table. "Your basement's creepy."

"Somebody died down here."

JJ raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Gibbs nodded. "You kill'em?"

"Depends who you ask." Gibbs picked up the bottle of bourbon next to JJ. He held it in front of the teenager. "You been drinking this?"

"I don't drink anymore. But if ever there was a time, it's now."

"Anymore?" Gibbs asked.

JJ shrugged. "Drunks kill people." He hoped off the table and brushed the sawdust from his pants. "Can I go eat?" Gibbs nodded. JJ grabbed a plate from the cupboard once he was upstairs. He got a slice and sat at the table. Gibbs followed suit. They ate the first two slices in silence. "I like your boat."

"Well, thank you."

"Kelly's your daughter, right?"

Gibbs was a little surprised JJ knew that. He was only 5 months old when Shannon and Kelly died. "Yup."

"I have a few pictures of her on my laptop."

"How?"

JJ took another bite of his pizza. "A few months ago, Mom wanted a digital copy of all our photos. We spent everyday for nearly a week at the store scanning pictures to CD after CD. I grabbed them all before I left."

Some technology still amazed Gibbs. _Damn, I forgot to check on the phone records. Hell, I forgot to tell the team I was leaving!_

"Can I ask what you're thinking about?"

Gibbs realized he had been staring off into space. "Yeah," he said setting down his pizza. "I want to ask you about guardianship. You said your Aunt Sherrie was getting the papers together?"

JJ leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, she's trying to get custody."

"She doesn't already have it?" JJ shook his head. "Who's currently your guardian?"

He sighed. "I was left to you. Just like a piece of old furniture. Just bequeathed away."

"JJ-".

"This whole situation blows. How is it someone can be there one minute and gone the next?" His voice was rising with frustration. "To top it off, its my fault they were even out! They were coming to pick me up from school because I was caught making out with somebody in a bathroom. How stupid is that?! They're dead because of me!" JJ was in full angry mode and had started to yell.

"You're not responsible for this."

"Shut up!" JJ pushed his chair back violently while getting up. Gibbs stood as well. "Just shut up! You don't know anything. You haven't seen me in four years. You hadn't even seen my dad in two. Yet he still felt you were the best person to care for me."

"He probably hadn't updated his will in years." Gibbs wasn't sure why he felt he had to defend John for his decision.

"He updated it last month. He did every six months." JJ headed for the living room. Gibbs followed him. JJ closed the laptop. "I'll be in the room working on the video." He disappeared up the stairs again.

Around 1800, Gibbs called McGee to check on the case. Phone records turned up nothing. Ziva had called the two numbers the parents had given Gibbs. Liz was out of town, visiting her boyfriend at college. Annemarie, who used to live across the street but moved just outside of town after graduation, hadn't talked with Conway in two weeks. They had nothing. Gibbs instructed them all to go home for the night.

He had been sitting at the dining table for a while. He was staring at nothing, focusing on the air in front of him. He vividly replayed different memories in his mind's eye. Memories of he and John, John and Tina, and little JJ. The strain on his heart was finally too much for him to take. He headed for the basement.

He had only been down there around 15 minutes when he heard someone on the steps. Turning, he saw JJ come down a couple of the stairs then sit. For a while, neither talked. JJ just watched Gibbs brush gloss over the painted areas of the boat.

"Aunt Sherrie called," said JJ. Gibbs stopped brushing and looked up at him. He did not speak though. "She's got the time for the service set up for Saturday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." JJ stood and walked down the rest of the steps. "I'm going to have to head back tomorrow night. I was going to look up plane tickets. Wasn't sure if you wanted me to look for you, too." He stopped next to Gibbs.

"Its only about a four hour driver. I could get us there faster than that. By the time we get to the airport, check our luggage in, board, take off, land, and get our luggage back, its about that long anyway."

"I mean, I know you got this case and all."

"Tony can handle it if it's not closed by then."

JJ smirked. "You that good?"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Me? No. The team? Oh yeah."

"I've seen your name and cases online and…stuff."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"You mean, like when you were investigating the death of that supermodel and you told the press you didn't care?"

"That was, what? 3 years ago? How do you remember that? Or even know about that?"

JJ shrugged, but Gibbs' eyes continued to bore into him. JJ rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mom saved everything she saw on you. Plus, there's a YouTube video of it."

"YouTube?"

JJ's cell started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said when he answered it. He looked nervously at Gibbs. "Umm, yeah." JJ turned his back to him. "Could I call you back later?" he muttered. "Me too. Alright, bye." He closed the phone and turned back to Gibbs. "Sorry about that." He put the phone back in his pocket.

"That your girlfriend?"

"Tyler."

"Do you want to stay here tomorrow or would you like to head to work with me?"

"Can I hang with Abby still?"

"If she doesn't mind."

"I didn't bug her, did I? Did she say something about me being there?"

"You got a little crush on her?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"No! I mean, no. She's not quiet my type. I just get a little self-conscious sometimes."

"Well, I'm leaving at 6:30 so what time do you need to be up?"

JJ shrugged once again. "6:15?"

"You don't want to take a shower?"

"That's with a shower."

"Alright then."

"I'm going back upstairs. Fumes are kind of getting to me." He turned to go.

"JJ? Do you need anything? A trip to the store? Help with something?"

He stopped halfway up the stairs. "I might need some help going through pictures tomorrow."

"You got it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My brother, Ryan, used to wear the outfit I put JJ in a lot. Or at least something like it. The shirt went to a pair of pajamas I used to have. He wore it to Christmas one year. Sorry, reminiscing. I miss him.**

* * *

At 6:10, Gibbs knocked on JJ's door. He heard a grunting noise come from the other side. "Leaving in 20 minutes," Gibbs announced. Another groan, and Gibbs went downstairs to refill his coffee. He was already showered, dress, and ready to start the day. He skipped this mornings jog, not wanting JJ to wake up and discover he was home alone.

He heard one door open and close. Then another. Soon the shower was running. Five minutes later, it was turned off. Door open. Door close. Door open. Door close. Five more minutes and JJ was coming down the stairs.

Gibbs froze when he saw what the boy was wearing. It was much different from yesterdays regular blue jeans and long sleeved shirt. Today it was a pair of tight jeans, and a slim-fit black shirt with small, red cap sleeves. There was a red star in the middle of his chest with a skull and crossbones design inside that. It looked like something that came straight from Abby's closet. And he was pretty sure they were girl's clothing.

JJ saw Gibbs staring at him. "Don't flip. Its how I usually dress. I just didn't want you to freak yesterday." He filled a mug of coffee for himself. He didn't even search for cream or sugar.

"You can't wear that."

JJ looked down at his outfit. Looking back up, "Why not? Its not anything different than what Abby wears."

"Abby's a girl."

"That's kind of sexist, don't ya think?"

Long story short, JJ didn't change and they left the house with 2 minutes to spare.

* * *

On the way into work, they stopped for coffee and Caf-Pow!. As JJ was putting the lid on his own drink, he asked Gibbs, "So, you gettin' with her?"

"What?"

"Abby."

"What about her?"

"Are you hooking up with her?"

Gibbs may have been a little 'out of the loop', but he knew what that meant. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

JJ smiled. "But you want to, right?"

"Get in the damn line."

* * *

They stepped off the elevator and walked through the squad room to Gibbs' desk. They set the drinks down, Gibbs started up his computer. Tony walked up to his own desk with his own coffee. "Good morning," Tony said perched on the side of his desk. "Hanging out with us today, JJ?"

"Going down to Abby. Think she's here yet?" JJ turned to Gibbs, asking eagerly.

"What is this obsession you have with her?" Gibbs just hoped it wasn't the obvious.

"Its not an obsession. Its just…there's no one like her where I live. She seems so much like me. Its comfortable to talk with her."

"Plus, she's hot," Tony interjected.

"You're the popular kid with a different girl every week, aren't you?"

"Alright," Gibbs said. He moved around the desk. "Let's get this to her before the ice melts."

* * *

The lab's lights were on and the machines warming up, but Abby wasn't in. Gibbs checked all three rooms before letting JJ take a seat at her desk. "I can still come up and visit you throughout the day, right?"

"Come on up whenever you want. If I'm here. I'll let you know if I leave though."

"Hey, JJ!" said Abby. "I'm so glad you're hanging out here today! You are hanging out here, right?"

"Only if you want him to," said Gibbs.

"Hell, yeah! Killer outfit, too, by the way."

"Thanks."

"I have that same exact shirt. I never thought to wear it as anything besides pajamas though. Cool." Gibbs looked to JJ, who just shrugged.

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator. He wasn't in much of a rush. He heard Tony and Ziva quipping back and forth to each other, but didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. When he got to his desk, he sat on the edge facing McGee. He was busy thinking about JJ, not focusing on anything. He was looking past McGee who was concerned about his boss' uncharacteristic behavior.

"Boss?" Gibbs didn't respond. McGee stood up. "Boss?"

He caught his attention. "What?" Gibbs asked. It wasn't an angry tone, which weirded McGee, and Tony, out more. It was more of a 'I-didn't-catch-that' tone.

"Are you alright?" McGee moved to the other side of his desk. "You don't look so well."

"McGee!" Tony whispered urgently. McGee looked over to see Tony shaking his head. The look on his face said 'are you stupid?!'

"Where are we on the case, McGee?" Gibbs asked. He was still perched on the edge of his desk.

"Nothing new since last night."

"Did we check her cell records?"

"We didn't find a cell phone, Boss."

"A teenage girl without a cell phone?" Tony asked unbelievably.

"Just because we did not find one does not mean she does not have one," Ziva stated.

"Call her parent's and get her cell number," Gibbs threw out to no one in particular. Ziva picked up her phone. "What else do you need to track her phone, McGee?"

"Luck that her cell is on or the battery isn't dead." Gibbs sat in his desk chair. He stared at the top of his desk. "Can I get you anything, Boss?"

He looked up. For a second Gibbs considered making a smart ass remark but decided to ask for something he really needed. "Got any Tylenol?"

"Will Motrin work?"

"Whatever you got, McGee."

"Got the number," Ziva announced as McGee handed Gibbs his bottle of pills. She gave the scrap paper to McGee who quickly went back to his desk.

10 minutes later, he announced he had nothing and had exhausted all options of locating it. There wasn't even a record of who the cell number belonged to. All they had was Mrs. Conway's say and Gibbs wasn't holding that to a high standard. She hadn't even noticed her daughter's drinking habits over the last few years. Nor had they noticed their daughter wasn't even home.

JJ came up stairs nearly an hour later. He had thrown on a dark grey zip-up hooded sweatshirt. He pulled up an empty chair and sat at the end of Gibb's desk. He listened to them discuss what to do next. He was sitting in the campfire position in place of Gibbs when he came up with a suggestion. "Has anyone checked her MySpace or Facebook page?" McGee, Tony, and Ziva looked at each other. They suddenly dispersed to their own desk. JJ was left sitting in the middle of the squad room.

"Checking Facebook," said Ziva.

"I got MySpace," said McGee.

"Google-ing," Tony said.

Gibbs looked around at his team and the teenage boy who had just directed them. He wasn't too surprised with himself that he hadn't thought of using the internet. But McGee, Tony, and Ziva? He hadn't even thought of asking JJ for his opinion. Who better to know what's going on with a teenager than a teenager?

"Got her MySpace," called McGee.

"Put it on the Plasma."

"Sweet," said JJ eyeing the crisp screen. McGee stayed at his desk while everyone else gathered in front of the television. A picture of Private Conway popped up on a plain looking screen. "She's got her profile set to private."

"What's that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"You have to be a friend to see the profile."

"Not a problem," McGee said. A few keystrokes ad pages JJ didn't recognize later and her profile was visible. "Got it."

"How'd you do that?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Don't tell him," said Gibbs. "What's it say? Is there anything here?"

McGee started. "Her status says she's going to 'hang'. The last time she was logged on was the night she died." He scrolled down the page.

"Check her Top Friends," Tony suggested. "Maybe they have something on their profiles."

"Let me check something," JJ said walking over to McGee's computer. He refreshed the page and saw a list of totally different top friends. "She has it set on 'Random'. Every time the page is loaded or refreshed," JJ refreshed the page again to illustrated his point, "a random selection of friends are listed and in no real order."

"So, we do not know who her real friends are," Ziva said.

"You should start with her," said the teenage boy. JJ had scrolled down to the comments section. 'Livin' it Up!' had said she would see Private Conway at the party that night. "She'll most likely know something. McGee, could you find out her real name?"

"You know it." Keystroke, keystroke, keystroke. "Melinda Jacobson." More keystrokes. "Address is 141 E. James R."

"Let's go!" Gibbs said. He patted JJ's shoulder. "That's great work, JJ." He went to his desk and grabbed his gear.

Abby walked into the squad room as everyone gathered their things. "What's going on?"

"JJ may have just helped solve the case," Tony said heading for the elevator.

Abby gave JJ a big, surprised smile. "They don't call him Jethro Junior for nothing!" she called before the doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A short, fun chapter. Think of it as 'intermission.'**

* * *

Gibbs and his team had been out for almost 2 and a half hours talking with different people from the party Private Conway had attended. JJ was sitting in the main lab. He was spinning in the chair, waiting for Abby to come out of the back room. She had a date later that night and wanted JJ's opinion on what to wear. He tried telling her he probably wasn't the best person to ask, but she insisted that she needed a guy's opinion.

The first outfit was a yellow and black plaid halter dress with black trim and silver grommets around the bottom edge of the skirt and the halter straps. With it she wore yellow, black, and whit plaid calf-high sneakers. She had her hair in high set pigtails. JJ tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his eyebrows. "I have those same shoes in pink."

"Kickin'," Abby said. "Real men wear pink. I've been trying to tell Gibbs that for years, but he doesn't listen."

"I never thought I would say this, but that is too much plaid."

Abby's jaw dropped. "Too…much…"

"Plaid."

She raised her hands up to shoulder level, took a deep breath, and slowly lowered them and she let the breath out. "Okay," she quietly said. "No fret. I have two more choices I brought." JJ tossed his head back as she went to change.

The next outfit was much nicer. It was a black halter dress with a red bodice and a black lace overlay. It also had a sheer overlay on the A-line skirt. Her hair was still in the high set pigtails and her shoes were black 4" Mary-Janes with silver tone stud accented ankle straps. Abby took a hold of the sides of the skirt, fanning it out, and curtsied. JJ raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Much better," he said.

"Really?" Abby asked looking down at her dress.

"Anything was better than that last one."

"Hmm!" She turned on her heels and marched back to change.

When she came back out, his mouth hung open. She was wearing short black shorts with gray pinstripes and suspenders. Her top was a matching double-breasted vest. Her hair was all gathered into one ponytail. Her shoes were gray quilted ankle boots. There was a classy lace-up in the front and black leather on the toe and back of the heel. She had her hands on her hips and annoyed expression on her face. "Well?"

JJ got off the stool. He slowly walked around Abby checking the outfit out. He stopped in front of her. He raised his hands to the suspenders. "May I?" She shrugged. He slipped them off and made them as short as possible. When he was done, he let them hang loose from the shorts. He folded his arms in front of him and nodded. "Done." He took a few steps back as Abby checked out the new look.

She walked into her office and checked it over in the mirror. She turned from side to side "So you like this one the best?" she asked. She looked at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "That outfit totally gets _me _hot and _I'm_ not even straight!"

She turned facing him and tilted her head. "Really?"

He just shrugged. "That being said," he uncrossed his arms while walking up closer and surveying her face, "you should do a smoky eye and a darker color lipstick. A dark red or mauve should work."

Abby chuckled and shook her head. "Back to the lab with you. Need to change so I don't ruin this before my date."

* * *

**A/N 2: Don't hate me because he's not straight. He was that way in my mind the whole time!  
On a personal note, its my daughter's 2nd birthday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The interrogation may get a little tricky. I switch between the two interviewers. Sorry if it's hard to keep up with.**

* * *

The elevator was crowded. Inside was Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and four teenagers accused of being the 'masterminds' behind the party and 'dealing with' Private Conway. There were two girls and two boys. When the doors opened, the teens were ushered out. They walked towards the interrogation rooms and the blonde girl started to cry. Se had been jittery since they first showed up at her home.

"How are we doing this, Boss?" Tony asked as they stopped in the hallway.

"Do we even have four rooms available?" McGee asked.

"Girls in one, boys in the other," said Gibbs. He turned to walk away.

"That's a bit sexist, isn't it?" the angry girl with the dyed black hair and the blonde roots called out, repeating nearly the same phrase that JJ said this morning causing Gibbs to give in. He wasn't giving in now though. He just ignored her and turned the corner. McGee opened one door and let the boys in, closing it behind them. He saw Tony do the same for the girls. The crying one walked right in, but the other one stood her ground with her arms crossed in front of her. Tony gently grabbed her shoulder and guided her to the door. She shrugged his hand away. "Keep your hands off me, you dirty old man!"*

"Hey," Tony said, "who you calling 'old'?"* He shut the door harder than necessary once she was inside.

"Rule number one is 'never let suspects stay together', is it not?"

"It's a little unclear," McGee said. "Its also 'never screw over your partner'."

"And you wonder why I can never remember them."

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee pulled up their own chairs and congregated around Gibbs' desk. He was squinting at something on his computer screen. "Okay," Tony said, "there are two rooms, each with two suspects in them, and there are four of us. Who's getting who?"

"They are teenage girls, Tony!" Ziva stated. "I assumed even you had boundaries."

"You never assume, Ziva," said McGee. "You always double check. That's rule number three."

"I thought rule three was 'never be unreachable'?"

"It is."

"He's right, but even DiNozzo wouldn't go that far just to get laid." Gibbs picked up his phone to check his voicemail.

"You and I could interview the girls while Gibbs and McGruber interview the guys."

McGee asked, "Then who's observing?"

"The video cameras!"

"I could interview the girls alone and you could observe, Tony."

"I don't know, Zee-Vah. That one with the bad dye job seems to have an attitude."

"You don't think I can handle two little girls?"

"And what makes you think I can't handle the other two alone?" Gibbs hung his phone back up. "McGee, observe David. DiNozzo, you're watching me."

"Yes, Boss," said Tony, clearly disappointed. Gibbs glared at him. "I mean, Yes, Boss!" This time with more enthusiasm, however fake it may be.

* * *

Ziva was sitting in front of the two girls on the other side of the metal table. "Please state your name for the record."

"Allison Jenner," said the crying girl, who had used tissues piling up in front of her.

"Kat Sampson," the other girl said.

"Geoff Harrison," said one boy sitting across from Gibbs.

"Al Bundy," the other kid said.

"Your real name," Gibbs said.

"What makes you think it's not?" Gibbs glared. "Trevor Goddard," he sighed.

"Tell me about the party," Gibbs said.

"It was supposed to be fun," said Allison. "One last party before Geoff went off to college."

"Where was the party held?" Ziva asked.

"It was my place," Geoff said. "My dad is in Chicago. It wasn't supposed to get as out of control as it did."

"Melanie wasn't even supposed to be there," said Trevor.

"No one even wanted her there," Kat scoffed. "She was just a loser wannabe."

"She was a nobody," Trevor said at the same time.

"She was someone's daughter!" Ziva yelled at the same time Gibbs said, "She was a Marine!"

Tony looked from one window to the other. "That was weird." He and McGee were standing in the observation room between both interrogations.

Kat slapped the palms of her hands on the table, causing Allison to jump. "She's the moron who couldn't hold her liquor and passed out!"

"I mean," Trevor started, throwing his hands in the air, "who dies that way?!"

"Why did you move her?" asked Gibbs.

"Are you kidding?" Kat asked unbelievably. "Our parents would kill us if they knew we had been drinking. Geoff's dad was supposed to come home that next afternoon. We couldn't just leave her there!"

"Why not just call the cops?" asked Ziva. She could not believe the garbage coming out of this girl's mouth.

"I'm going to school on a scholarship," Geoff said, desperation dripping from his words. "I'm going to Columbia. This could get it revoked. It could ruin my whole future."

"You weren't think about your future while you were drinking it away. Or while you watched Melanie drink hers away." Gibbs leaned forward and spoke with a rough, raw voice.

"We didn't kill her," Allison said.

"You did not stop it either." Ziva stood and left the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose herself before entering observation. "I do not _believe_ these girls! Especially the one with the struck up nose."

McGee corrected her. "Stuck up nose."

"Whatever. How is Gibbs doing?"

"The man has nerves of iron," Tony said.

"He'd have to dealing with you."

"I'd watch it, McAnnoying. There is a reason you weren't allowed to question."

"Same goes for you, yes?" smirked Ziva. McGee chuckled.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Geoff.

Trevor huffed. "He can't do anything to us. He can't prove if we were drinking that night. And we didn't kill Melanie. Not to mention we aren't Navy Rats." The boy leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, smirking.

Gibbs looked down and chuckled. "You're right. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"What?!?!" Tony, Ziva and McGee all exclaimed.

Gibbs rose from his chair. "But that' only because you're not my problem anymore." He walked to the door. "I'm handing you over to the police." He opened the door. He added, "And your parents," before closing it behind him. Ziva couldn't help chuckling as she saw Geoff about to cry and the mouthy Trevor looked shocked and scared out of his mind.

* * *

***Those were lines I heard on Law and Order SVU. I thought it was perfect for Tony!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since I forgot to post a chapter yesterday, I posted two today. Here is your second one!**

**A/N 2: This one is for all the Jimmy fans!**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," said Tony as they walked back to the squad room.

McGee said, "To say the least."

JJ was sitting at Gibbs computer. He had his elbow resting on the desk and his chin resting in his hand. "Who is Caitlyn Todd?" he asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Why?" Tony finally asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why she has a picture of you half naked with a cowboy on her computer."

"You're breaking into government files?" asked Gibbs moving behind JJ.

"What picture?" asked Ziva with an evil smile and a curious eye.

"Shift+Ctrl+C," McGee said eagerly. JJ hit the keys and the photo appeared on the plasma screen. McGee and Ziva erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Alright, that's enough!" Tony said. He sat down at his desk. "Its not real, you know."

"There's a picture of a women in a wet t-shirt on here, too," said JJ.

"Don't put that one on the screen," warned Gibbs. "In fact, close it all down." The image disappeared. "Up." JJ got up form the chair. "Should be done soon," Gibbs said as he took his seat. "I'll throw a few things together when we get home and we can take off. Just finishing up some paperwork. DiNozzo, call the LEOs and get them to pick up these teenagers."

"No problem."

"You caught your perps?"

"Perps?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought I'd give it a try. What? Not working for me?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, did you get them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks to you," McGee added.

"Cool."

"Can we order lunch?" Ziva asked. "I can hear Tony's stomach grumbling from my desk."

"Get your paperwork done and you can go home when the kids get picked up."

"They are heading over now," Tony said, hanging up his phone.

"Better hurry," Gibbs said. "Go down to Abby's. Its going to be pretty boring here."

* * *

JJ decided to wander. Abby was out to lunch. She offered to take him before he went upstairs, but he decided against it. He wasn't very hungry anyway. He came across the entrance to autopsy. Glancing in the doorway, all he saw was someone sitting at a desk. On a whim, he decided to go in.

As the doors swished open, the man at the desk turned around. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm just wandering around. Checking things out. Is it alright that I'm in here?" JJ asked looking around.

"I guess, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm JJ."

"Oh! Your Gibbs' godson. I've heard a little about you here and there. I'm Jimmy. I'm the assistant down here."

"Not very busy, are ya?" he hopped onto an empty autopsy table.

"Not at the moment," Jimmy said. He hopped onto the table across from JJ. "It can get pretty busy at times, but its hardly ever boring. Especially with Dr. Mallard. He can relate a story to almost anything. It's kind of like being in a history lesson."

"Where is he?"

"He went to lunch with Abby, I believe. How long are you here for?"

"I'm leaving tonight. I'm not sure if I'll come back yet." JJ looked down at the floor.

"Agent Gibbs isn't getting custody?" JJ's head shot up. His surprise was evident. "I'm not much of anyone around here. People talk like I'm not even there. It used to bother me, but its something I've gotten used to."

JJ shook his head. "That's not something you should have to get used to. Besides, I've heard of you. You're the one who came up with the theory about the girl's death. I heard it was pretty brilliant."

"Really?" JJ nodded. "Wow." JJ smiled. He didn't mention that he had heard he was known as the 'autopsy gremlin'. He seemed alright to JJ. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I know its easier to talk with someone you don't really know about the things that bug you."

JJ took a deep breath and sighed. "This whole thing sucks I can't get over this feeling of guilt I've been having. The one that tells me every waking moment that this is my fault." JJ felt tears start burning the back of his eyelids. Jimmy hopped off the table and got a box of tissues from the desk. He handed them to JJ and got back on the table. JJ was thankful Jimmy hadn't interrupted him or told him it wasn't his fault. It would have just made him angry.

"I was caught making out with someone in a bathroom at school. They suspended me and called in my parents." JJ wiped his eyes with one of the tissues.

"The crash happened on the way there?" JJ nodded. "That's awful."

"It gets worse," said JJ. "They died because I'm gay." He laughed nervously through his tears. "How stupid is that?"

"I must be missing something," Jimmy said.

"I was with this guy, Tyler. If I had been caught with a girl, I would have just gotten a slap on the wrist and sent back to class."

"Did your parents know?"

"The principal told them! I didn't even…" he trailed off. "I'll never get a chance," he muttered. "You and Abby are the only ones here who know. I haven't even told Jethro yet." He shook his head. "Maybe I'll never have to."

Jimmy let JJ gather himself for a few moments before he started talking again. "What do _you_ want?"

JJ softly laughed. "You know, you are the first one to ask me that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. With everything that's going on, especially with the custody issue, no one has asked me what I want. Aunt Sherrie jumped right into everything. She's my dad's only sibling. My mom was an only child. My grandparents are dead. We both knew my dad wanted Jethro to take care of me. He is my godfather, after all. But Aunt Sherrie said I should stay here with my 'friends'," he said with finger quotes.

"You don't have friends there?"

"I didn't get along with people from my public school. I was pretty much an outcast. My dad switched me to private school but that didn't really help. Just made everyone start saying I was running from my problems. I only have a few people I talked to sometimes there. But after this, and now that I'm 'out' to everyone…well…lets just say its not totally acceptable at my school."

"That sucks."

JJ laughed. "Yes. Yes it does."

"So who do you want to live with?"

"I'm not really sure. On the one hand, Aunt Sherrie is the only family I have left. I know she wants me to live with her. On the other hand, I want to get as far away from there as possible. I want a fresh start where I can be myself, make some friends even."

"Well," Jimmy, started, hopping off the table, "you need to do what's best for you, whatever that may be. The memories of your family may be back at your home, but they're also always with you here," Jimmy pointed to his own head, "and here," he put his hand over his heart. "And no one can ever take that away from you." JJ broke down. Jimmy sat next to him on the table. He put his arm across the boy's shoulders as he cried.

Outside in the hallway, Abby sat next to Ducky on the floor with their backs against the wall. "That's so beautiful," she whispered, her voice cracking. Ducky put an arm around her as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

* * *

**A/N 3: I love Jimmy. Really. I wish he would be used more. I don't think what I wrote was too out of character for him because, let's face it, we don't know much about his character. I hope this little scene didn't ruin the story or chapter for anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs opened the door and JJ went up to the room. He pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. He folded up last nights clothing and placed them neatly inside. He gathered a couple of things and placed them together in the middle of the bed. Gibbs lightly knocked on the open door. "Everything alright? You were pretty quiet in the car."

"I'm fine," he said, busying himself with packing things he wasn't ready to put away yet. He was still upset, and a little embarrassed, about his talk with Jimmy. Luckily, Abby and Ducky hadn't shown up until he had told Jimmy he was ready to go. He didn't really get a chance to say good-bye to anyone. Gibbs showed up shortly after and told him it was time to go back to the house. He didn't even get to see Tony, McGee, or Ziva since he was sent downstairs. Part of him hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw them. Another part kept telling him it would be.

"I was wondering when you wanted to leave."

"I don't care." And he really didn't. There wasn't anything or anyone for him to go home to. Just a double funeral. "The later the better."

Gibbs walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. "Do you wanna talk about what's bugging you?"

JJ thought about what was bothering him. He recalled his conversation with Jimmy. He didn't want to go through all that again so soon. Luckily, he didn't have to. They could hear the door open and shut. "Hello?" they heard Abby call out.

"Upstairs," Gibbs called down the hall.

She bounded up the steps and peeked into the room. "Hey."

"Hey," JJ said back.

"What's going on, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't get to say goodbye properly. You kind of rushed him out of there, Gibbs."

"Wanted to have enough time to get whatever we needed to done."

"I also think he was embarrassed about my clothes," JJ added teasingly. "Hey! What about your date?" JJ remembered.

"I've got some time." She sat next to Gibbs. "So how long you going to be gone?" she asked nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Don't know yet. Depends on what needs to be done."

"JJ, can I talk to him alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get dinner ready."

"Hey," Gibbs called out, "there are some take out menus next to the phone. Just order something."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Abby waited until he was downstairs to shut the door. "What's going on?" he asked as she leaned her back against the door.

"I heard JJ talking to Jimmy earlier."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Ducky and I were sitting in the hallway. He doesn't know we were out there so don't tell him, please, okay?"

"Alright," Gibbs said curiously. "Is there a point here?"

She sat down next to him. "That boy is not fine."

"His parents just died, Abby."

"Its more than that. He wasn't doing well before this. John and Tina had to switch his schools. He doesn't think he can be who he really is. He doesn't even have any friends!" Gibbs leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together. "I'm worried he might…I'm worried about him, Gibbs. And I think you should be, too."

He stood up and paced the room. He came to a rest leaning against the dresser. "What can I do? He's going to be living in New York with his aunt, Sherrie."

She stood in front of him. "But why? Why can't he live with you? You're his guardian."

"He doesn't want to live here."

"How do you know? Have you asked?"

They heard JJ run up the stairs. He knocked on the door. Gibbs opened it for him. "Ordered from El Ranchito. Should be here in 20."

"I have to get going," Abby said. She moved around Gibbs and followed JJ downstairs to the door. When Gibbs joined them Abby had JJ in a tight hug. He thought the boy was going to start gasping for air. "I'm so sorry for all that has happened to you. I've enjoyed hanging with you so much these last couple of days." She pulled back. "I hope to see you again."

"Thanks. Me too."

"I hope you mean that." Her expression was one of over-concern. It was a little confusing to JJ. He furrowed his brow.

Gibbs was sensing JJ's unease, so he stepped in. "Abby, you don't want to be late for your date."

She nodded. She embraced JJ in one last quick hug and was out the door. "Is she going to be alright?" JJ asked.

"She'll be fine."

Gibbs and JJ ate their dinner. Afterwards, JJ showed him the pictures he had on his computer. There were even some that Gibbs remembered being taken, including the one of himself, Abby and JJ from the birthday party. JJ showed him the video he had been trying to put together. It was still longer than he would have liked, so he asked Gibbs for his opinion. And he was a big help. In the end, the video was still about 12 minutes long, but they both thought it was perfect.

Later the two sat on the couch and watched a movie on the laptop. JJ insisted on "The Crow." He thought it was "a sin against pop culture" that Gibbs hadn't seen it. Soon afterwards, JJ decided to take a shower before bed to help relax him to sleep.

Gibbs pulled out a suitcase to start packing. He unzipped it and left it lain open on the bed. Staring into the empty case, he tried to decided what to pack and how much. Abby's words suddenly entered his thoughts. _Why can't he live with you? Have you even asked? _No, he hadn't asked. He had broken his own rule by assuming JJ would want to stay with his friends. _He doesn't even have any friends! _Gibbs didn't know how that was possible. Hell, even Gibbs had friends. And JJ was such a nice kid. He at least had a girlfriend. He heard the shower turn off. He wanted to talk with JJ, but didn't want to upset him and keep him up all night. Deciding on a suit and a week's worth of clothing, he finished packing, took a shower, and went to sleep.

His alarm went off at 3 AM sharp. Without even hitting the snooze, he was up and out of bed. He got dressed and made a pot of coffee. Sitting at the dining table, he leaned back, closed his eyes, and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the brewing brew. When he opened his eyes, he saw JJ sitting across the table from him. He was startled to see him and slightly jumped.

"Didn't take you as the jumpy type," JJ said, taking a sip from the steaming mug in his hand.

"I didn't hear you come downstairs." He sat up straighter.

"I came down about 10 minutes ago. Coffee was already done."

Gibbs looked over at the clock on the microwave. 3:47. "Ah, hell." He stood and headed for the stairs. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned back into the kitchen. After filling up his mug, he went upstairs to pack his last minute things. He downed the coffee, set the mug on the dresser, picked up his bags, and went back downstairs. Within another 10 minutes, the bags were loaded up, coffee poured into travel mugs, and they were out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There will be a couple more chapters than I thought. We may be looking at a total of 14. Sorry about that. I'm working on either the last chapter or the second to last one now. Should be done tonight or tomorrow. Then I have to type it on the computer (I write a lot of my stories in my notebook first). Once it is, the rest of the chapters will all be posted at once. Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing. A special thanks to a few people coming soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs told JJ to sleep, but he couldn't. Not only because he had a cup and a half of coffee, but he had too much on his mind. He plugged his laptop into the lighter of the car. Then he plugged his wireless internet card into the laptop. Checking his email, he saw Jimmy had already sent him a message. It was short and basically said he was glad they had their talk earlier and if he needed to talk again, he was there for him.

He logged into his instant messenger. He had a few people he met in chat rooms on there. He found he had four new request. Checking them out, he saw it was from Abby, Tony, Jimmy, and McGee. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he accepted their request.

Gibbs noticed it out of the corner of his eye. "What are you smiling about?"

"I think I made some friends."

An hour into their drive, JJ was just staring out the passenger window. He didn't want to distract Gibbs by chatting him up. He was already going nearly 20 miles per hour over the speed limit. His thoughts of the coming day's events were interrupted by a _ding!_ coming from his laptop. Grabbing it from the backseat, he opened it to see who was IM'ing him. He was surprised to see it was from McGee.

_Tim_: Up a little earlier, aren't you?

_JJ_: Driving back home. Why are you up?"

Tim: Tony's trying to prove he's in charge so he wants us to work our usual time.

_JJ_: I bet he doesn't show up.

_Tim_: lol. I'd take that bet, but you're probably right. But if I don't go in, I'll be superglued for a week.

_JJ_: Superglued?

_Tim_: Long story. You play chess?

_JJ_: A little.

A request for JJ to play a game with McGee popped up. He accepted it and spent the next 30 minutes getting his butt kicked. In all honesty, he didn't mind.

Another hour later, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Already?"

"It's been two hours and two cups of coffee, Jethro. You should be surprised there isn't a puddle on your floor."

"That's a lovely image."

"Won't have to imagine it if you don't stop."

Gibbs got off at the next exit and pulled into a gas station. While JJ was in the bathroom, Gibbs added gasoline to the tank. He leaned against the car and looked out over the highway. The sun was beginning to peek its way over the horizon. Realizing he'd be driving right into it, he wondered where his sunglasses were. An image of him setting his mug down on the dresser crossed his mind. He could clearly see his sunglasses sitting next to it. He made a mental note to look for some inside.

Gibbs decided he may as well use the bathroom while he was here. JJ was filling up a Caf-Pow! cup when he came out. Spotting the sunglasses display, Gibbs took a quick look. "Get those," JJ said, pointing over Gibbs' shoulder.

"These?" He picked them up and checked them out.

"Yeah." He took a sip of his Caf-Pow!. Gibbs filled up his travel mug, bought the glasses, gas, and drinks and they were off once more.

JJ had finally drifted back to sleep 45 minutes before they arrived into town. The two had talked about where they were going to stay the night before. They had both decided to stay at the house. JJ wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay there. He thought Aunt Sherrie wanted him to live at her place. She owned a condo that wasn't quite as big as the house. He also got the feeling she would be happy if she never stepped foot in his house again.

Gibbs woke JJ up once he was parked in the driveway. They unloaded the car and carried their bags inside. JJ showed Gibbs to the guest bedroom, though he already knew where it was. It was a little after 7 AM. The funeral started at 11, but JJ told Sherrie he would be there at 10. That way he could get his video set up and greet people as they entered. He was afraid of feeling more like an usher than a griever.

JJ went up to bed shortly after they got settled. He said he suddenly felt drained of all his energy once he got off the phone to tell Sherrie they had arrived. Gibbs was standing in the kitchen looking out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. He was remembering the few barbeques ha had been to and the last birthday party for JJ he had attended. He wasn't able to make it to his 13th birthday due to a case. JJ was "too cool" to have a birthday party like that when he turned 14. If he had known it would be he last time he saw Tina…he wasn't sure what he would do or say differently.

He heard the front door open. Walking into the living room, he saw a tall, thin woman with brunette hair that had begun to gray. She was looking up the stairs, as if trying to listen intently. Gibbs just stood in the doorway until he was noticed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. "My goodness," she said. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Didn't mean to."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Jethro will be just fine."

"So nice to see you again." She walked towards Gibbs. "I'm Sherrie." She extended her hand to shake his.

"JJ's upstairs resting right now. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I have something for you." She placed her huge purse/bag on the dining table and started going through it. She pulled a plain manila folder out and motioned for him to sit down. He did so and she followed suit. She opened the folder and started going through the papers. She handed one across to him. "This is a copy of the section of the will that states if anything were to happen to both John and Tina, that custody of Jon is to go to you." Gibbs quickly glanced over the document. Seeing it in black and white like that made it even more surreal. Sherrie handed him another bundle of papers. "These are the papers that will switch custody over to me." He also glanced those over. "Do you have any questions?"

"Can I have sometime to look over these?"

"Sure, of course." She stayed where she was.

"I meant, can I have some time _alone_ to look over them?"

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry. My mind's been a little 'ahh!' these last few days." She got up from the table and grabbed her bag. "Before I go, is there anything I can do for you? Get for you? Or for Jon?"

"He knows where the service is?"

"Yes."

"I think that's it for now."

JJ wiped a tear from his eye as he sat at the top of the stairs and watched his aunt walk out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We are almost there everyone! Ok, there ended up being 15 chapters. Way more than I planned on, but its alright, it works. I have them all written finally. Now I just have to type up the last two chapters and get them to my computer so I can upload them. Whew! I was starting to think it was never going to get finished. I bet you were too. Come on, you can tell me... ;)**

* * *

"You ready?" Gibbs called upstairs to JJ.

"Almost. Two minutes." Gibbs checked his tie once more in the mirror. "Scratch that," JJ yelled. "Seven minutes." Gibbs smiled and waited for him in the kitchen. JJ soon joined him. "Ready as I'll ever be," he said somberly.

"Don't you need your laptop?"

"No, I burned it to this disc." He waved it in the air and tucked it back in his pocket. "Okay, quick embarrassing question." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Can you tie this for me?" Gibbs positioned it around JJ's neck and began to tie it for him. "Aunt Sherrie was here?"

"Uh-huh."

"What'd she want?"

"Just to check on you."

"That's it?"

Gibbs briefly looked him in the eye and back down to the tie. "Yup."

JJ chuckled. "I can't believe you just lied to me."

"You obviously already knew." Gibbs finished tying the tie. "There. All done."

* * *

JJ needed to take a few moments in the car before he went into the church. Gibbs stood outside leaning against the vehicle. He needed to gather his thoughts as well. He really hated funerals. He looked to JJ when he heard the car door open. "Let's go," JJ said, already heading inside.

JJ pointed Gibbs in the direction of the sanctuary. He said Aunt Sherrie should be in there. JJ had to go upstairs to set up the video.

"Hey, Jon," Tom, the associate youth pastor said. "You hanging in there?"

"Trying to. Need to stay strong for Aunt Sherrie, you know?"

"But who's staying strong for you?"

After a brief pause and a sigh, he said, "We should set up the video." Tom led JJ to the balcony that overlooked the sanctuary. JJ kept his eyes focused on the computer, willing himself not to look to the front. He handed the disc to Tom. They waited as the disc and video loaded. Checking it out, everything seemed to work smoothly. "Guess I need to go be a greeter now." He stood up.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You are here to grieve. More so than anyone else. You should just find Sherrie and sit. There are enough of us here to do what needs to get done."

JJ sighed. "I don't think I'm ready." His eyes drifted to the front of the sanctuary. He could see Gibbs up front looking at a poster sized picture of John and Tina. He noticed two other posters as well. One was of just his mom. The other of just his dad. He suddenly realized something was missing.

He walked up to the half-wall of the balcony. He placed both hands on the wall, leaned over, and looked down to both the right and left. "Where are they?" he asked anxiously. Gibbs turned at the sound of JJ's voice.

"Where's who?" Tom asked.

JJ turned back to him "Mom and Dad!"

Tom was a little confused. "They're not up there?" He also moved to the edge of the balcony. Gibbs left the sanctuary. "They're up there." He pointed to the two small tables between the posters. On top of each was an urn.

"In those?!" JJ exclaimed. He was having a hard time processing it. His parents never once mentioned wanting to be cremated. While staring blankly at the urns, he felt hands on his shoulders. They turned him around and he came face to face with Gibbs. JJ wrapped his arms around him and Gibbs held him tightly. "I can't believe I'm never going to see them again," he muttered. "I at least thought…" his voice hitched. Gibbs felt him start to shake in his arms. It was beginning to be too much for him. "I thought I was going to see them today," he rushed out.

JJ broke down completely. Gibbs had been waiting for it to happen. He thought JJ had been holding up too well. He just didn't realize that once JJ did let himself go, it was going to affect him as much as it was. JJ was clinging to the back of Gibbs' suit coat. He was sobbing hard. Gibbs was practically holding him up. He heard the door open behind him. JJ stiffened and stood up straighter. His sobbing stopped and he let go of Gibbs. Moving around him he shouted with tears still in his eyes and voice, "What the hell did you do?!"

Gibbs turned to see a stunned Sherrie standing in the doorway. "JJ," he said, trying to get him to calm down.

"I can't believe you cremated them! I didn't even get to see them!"

"JJ!" Gibbs grabbed him by his shoulders. It looked as if JJ were about to launch himself at the poor woman.

"I didn't think you would want to see them," she said softly.

"No, you weren't thinking! You haven't been thinking about me at all. Through all of this, only one person has asked me what I want and it wasn't either of you!" JJ moved past his aunt and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry," Sherrie said. She was really shaken up. "It was what they wanted. It was in the wills."

"Its alright," said Gibbs. "He's just having a rough time. He's angry."

"He's not the only one who's angry," she said before she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

JJ walked down the hall and down the stairs when he left the media balcony. He walked out into the parking lot and started pacing around. There was a half an hour before the service started, so the parking lot was starting to fill up. He hadn't paid attention to anyone who had tried to talk to him. He just had to get out.

_How could she do this? How could she not think that I would want to see them? She's punishing me. She's mad because I'm the reason they're dead. I'm the reason they are sitting in those urns._ He slammed his hand against the cement brick of the wall and started to scream. It wasn't from his hurting hand, it was from his broken heart; his broken home.

He felt someone hug him from behind. They wrapped their arms around his middle and rest their chin on his shoulder. He had his head down and his eyes closed so he couldn't see who it was. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, wishing the world would just disappear. When it didn't, he said, "The service should be starting soon. You should go find a seat."

"We can wait," said a newly familiar voice. Turning his gaze to his right, JJ saw Jimmy. Looking around him he saw Abby had been the one hugging him. Tony and McGee were standing a few feet away near the door. McGee raised his hand to wave and Tony elbowed him.

Ducky and Ziva left the others outside as they went in search of Gibbs. It didn't take long to find him standing against a wall. He had to do a double take to make sure he really saw them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, moving towards them.

"Thought you could use a friend," said Ziva.

Gibbs hugged Ducky then Ziva. "Boss Tony actually let you leave?"

"Not exactly," Ducky said. He glanced towards the entrance just as everyone walked in.

"Hey, Boss," Tony said once they joined them.

"I hope you aren't all here because you feel obligated."

"Gibbs!" Abby said. "Don't even that that. We're here because we want to be."

Gibbs hugged Abby and gave her a cheek kiss. He then, much to all their surprise, hugged McGee, Tony, and even Jimmy. "What? No kiss for us?" Tony teased.

"Come here," Gibbs said, taking a step towards Tony. Tony quickly stepped back, moved around and hid behind Ducky. The small group laughed.

Dan Westing, the Pastor, walked up to them. "We're going to start soon if you're ready, Son."

"You should ask Aunt Sherrie. She knows what needs to be done."

"She told me to ask you."

"Now she wants my opinion," he muttered.

"Hey, she's just trying to make nice," Gibbs said.

JJ sighed. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be ready, but let's start."

"If you want to wait," Pastor Dan said.

"No. Let's get started."

They all headed into the sanctuary. Gibbs saw JJ look around, as if he were searching for someone. Someone who apparently wasn't there. Gibbs noticed there weren't many teenagers there. The few who were seemed to be with their parents. Sherrie had reserved seats for Gibbs and JJ up front. The team sat in the pew behind them. A few people got on the stage; the praise team. With the first strum of the guitar, the service started.

* * *

**A/N: It seems pretty obvious at this point, but the service is next.**


	12. Chapter 12

The praise team sang a few songs about how great God was. It made JJ a little angry, but he sat there and listened. _How could such a great God let this happen?_ Gibbs could feel frustration radiating off JJ. He took hold of the boy's hand. Sherrie, who was sitting on the other side of JJ, took the other one.

Pastor Dan soon stood on the stage as the praise team took their seats. "Hello, everyone. We are gathered here today under such sad circumstances. It's a tragedy what happened to both John and Tina Bensen. They were a wonderful couple; a wonderful family with their son, Jon, who some here may know as JJ. We are all grieving here, and that's alright. Its natural to be sad when a loved one leaves us. But we should also remember to celebrate the lives they lived.

"Judging by the crowd I see before me, John and Tina were very loved. Though their lives were cut short, they were still full with friends, family, laughter, and love. I remember a dinner party. They had invited the whole Thursday night bible study over for dinner one weekend. For whatever reason, Tina didn't think many people would come. She and John were both delightedly surprised when nearly everyone showed up. Of course, the nice dinner soon turned into a pizza party as they did not have enough food prepared for everyone." A few people laughed, remembering the disastrous, yet exciting, dinner party.

"Let's pray. Heavenly Father, we turn to you now in this time of need. We need Your comfort and guidance to help us through these dark, sad times. Father, we pray that You be with JJ at this time. Losing a parent is hard. Losing two is devastating. Also be with John's sister, Sherrie, as she tries to help JJ along Your path. We also ask that You be with Derrick Metcalf." Gibbs felt JJ's hand tighten around his. "He is still listed in critical condition in the ICU. Be with his family as they are no doubt going through a difficult time as well. Help heal this hurt, Father God, that is plaguing us all. Help us to know and understand that even though it sounds like a dirty lie, things will one day start getting better. You are in our hearts, minds, and souls. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

Pastor Dan looked up to the balcony and gave a nod. The lights dimmed a little and the projector screen lowered from the ceiling. JJ's video started to play. Sherrie took a few tissues from the box. She then handed the box to JJ, who also took one. Gibbs handed the box to someone he didn't know who was sitting next to him after withdrawing a couple himself. The sad instrumental music coupled with the pictures JJ had picked out were a beautiful combination. They spanned from a few pictures of when John and Tina were kids (not together, of course), through when they had started to date, got married, had their beautiful son Jon Jethro, and ended with photos from only a month back. It was their last family photo. No one seemed to mind that it was long. It brought tears to nearly everyone's eyes, including Gibbs and the people who literally had his back.

Pastor Dan took the stage again. "That lovely video was put together by JJ. I understand he also composed the music."

"Good job," McGee leaned forward and whispered.

"Thanks."

Pastor Dan continued with the service. He read a few scriptures from the bible and offered a chance for anyone to come up to the stage and say a few words. The first lady up, JJ didn't know. She was someone from Tina's work and told a tearful story of how sweet Tina had been on her first day. Whenever she wanted to quit, Tina was right there to help talk through it with her. She threw in a joke saying she better start looking for another job.

Next up was a man Gibbs did recognize and know. His name was Victor Lancaster. He was their CO when he and John first joined. Gibbs was surprised he hadn't noticed him earlier. He spoke of when he first met John and his trouble making friend, LJ Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't help the smile that tugged and the corner of his mouth. He flashed back to the first prank they pulled on Lancaster together. It earned them bread and water for a week, but it was worth it!

Sherrie went up next. She started telling a story JJ had heard some many times before about her and John when they were kids. JJ leaned over to Gibbs. "You going up there?" he whispered.

"Don't know. You?"

"Don't know." They listened to Sherrie for a few more seconds. "What would you talk about?"

What would he mention? Two stories came to mind. He was there when John first met Tina. But he doubted he could tell that story inside a church. He chuckled to himself quietly remembering. The second story he wasn't sure he wanted to tell. It was, however, the one at the forefront of his mind these last few days.

"I'll do it if you do it," said JJ.

Sherrie finished her story and headed back to her seat. "You're going up there?" said a voice from behind Gibbs.

"What are you going to say?" asked another one. They watched as Abby made her way up. She started telling them about the first time she met John, Tina, and JJ.

"If I go up there," Gibbs said to JJ, "you have to tell a positive story. Nothing about you thinking this is your fault."

"Oh. Then never mind." Gibbs continued to look at him. "Fine."

It took Abby a while to finish her story. She kept going off on different topics, in true Abby fashion. She ended with, "But that's another story." Ducky and Ziva chuckled at her sudden ending.

Gibbs took a deep breath and walked up front. "I have to follow that? You're going to make me look bad, Abby." A few members chuckled. Gibbs held onto the podium with both hands. "Uh," he started and looked down. "I met John in basic training, which you now all know thanks to Lancaster's wonderful recap." He found Lancaster and saw him nod. He nodded back. "I was with him when he met Tina." He made eye contact with Abby. "But that's another story." She smiled at him. "The thing I remember most about John and Tina, and even JJ, was when they came to stay with me for a few weeks." JJ looked like he was trying hard to remember when that was.

"It was 91, and I was in a pretty bad way. I was still in the corps and was in Kuwait when," he stopped and took a breath. He knew he shouldn't have started telling this story. "My family was taken from me. When I finally got home, they were there waiting for me. JJ was only a few months old at the time. I thought they would have their own things on their plate to deal with besides me. But Tina," he smiled, "Tina was just so great. John, too. Tina cooked, cleaned. John paid bills and made sure I showered." Gibbs chuckled. "And according to Tina, he didn't do that often enough himself." A few others laughed. "They helped get me up in the morning. They helped get me out of the house. Without them, I doubt I would have survived. They gave me my life back. Given the chance, I'd give mine for their's and JJ's."

He walked off and back to his seat. JJ got up and met him with a hug. When they parted, JJ took his place in front of the crowd. "Hi," he said nervously. "Wow. There are a lot of people here. I bet everyone, well almost everyone, has a story to tell about either Dad or Mom to share. You would think I'd have one too, but I don't. I've been sitting there the last few minutes trying to pick one, and I can't. How do you pick just one moment out of a lifetime of moments? I could talk about my first day of school. Okay, that's a lie. I don't actually remember my first day of school, so scratch that I even said that." The crowd chuckled.

"My parents were great. They were pretty cool about stuff, too. I know, as a teen, I'm not supposed to think that, but its true. I never thought I was much of a trouble maker, but on those _rare_ occasions when I did something I wasn't supposed to, Dad would lightheartedly call me Jethro Junior. Now I know why." More chuckles. "One time, I -." He suddenly stopped as he caught sight of someone in the back. Gibbs resisted the urge to turn around, not wanting to appear too obvious. Sitting in the front made that difficult. JJ seemed to be out of it for just a few seconds too long. Just as Gibbs was about to get up, JJ snapped out of it. He looked around at the rest of the crowd. "Thanks for coming out, everyone. I'm sure they'd be happy you were all here."

He went back to his seat and stared at the floor. Sherrie wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You alright, sweetie?" He hesitated a few seconds before nodding his head. He wasn't alright, but now was not the time to bring it out. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

Pastor Dan asked if there was anyone else who wanted to share. JJ put his hands over his face. He visibly started trembling. Gibbs placed his hand on JJ's back. Pastor Dan announced that right after the service, there would be lunch in the Family Life Center. He asked for everyone to pray together one more time.

JJ started crying. Gibbs leaned forward with him. "It can't be over," JJ said. "The service can't be over already." Gibbs squatted down in front of JJ. "If its over," he sobbed quietly, "then that's it. Its done. They're gone. Like _really_ gone."

Gibbs grabbed the box of tissues sitting under the pew. He handed one to JJ. "Just because its over, doesn't mean they're gone. Part of them will always be with you."

"That's what Jimmy said."

"Palmer has his moments."

Pastor Dan finished his prayer and invited the praise team up for one last song. When they were finished, everyone could head over for lunch. Gibbs sat back in the seat. JJ's crying died down and he sat back up. When the service was over, Sherrie embraced JJ in a tight hug. Gibbs stood, watching everyone file out. Tony had walked back out to the car. Abby dragged Ziva to the bathroom with her. Jimmy, Ducky, and McGee moved around the pew to join Gibbs.

McGee placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "You okay, Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee. I'm fine."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said JJ when Sherrie finally let go of him, "but I'm starving."

* * *

**A/N: About JJ's age, I get confused. I thought Kelly was born in 1984. They said she was 8 years old when she died in 1991. That doesn't quite add up right. So what I did was take Kelly's age as she would be now, I left her at 24 because I wasn't sure of her actual birthdate and assumed that she hadn't had her birthday yet this year, and subtracted 8 years from it. 8 because she was supposed to be 8 when JJ was born. But I went by her being 8 in 1991. But if JJ was born in 1991, he would be 17 going on 18. So, yeah. Don't worry, you aren't the only one confused. And I probably just confused you more now. Sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Family Life Center was in the same building as the church. It doubled as a basketball court. Today, round tables were scattered throughout the room with two long ones in the middle and a few at the end that were loaded down with the food. By the time JJ, Gibbs, and the others entered the luncheon, people were already lined up at the food tables. Sherrie led them to one of the long tables in the middle that were reserved for herself, JJ, and their different friends and guests. She told Gibbs he should be able to sit with his friends. "After all, they drove all the way here for you."

"Hey," a voice came from behind JJ.

JJ, Gibbs, and a couple of others turned around. There was another teenage boy standing there. He had blonde hair and stood about an inch shorter than JJ. "Hey," JJ said back. "I'll be right back," he told Gibbs. Him and the other kid walked away. "Thanks for coming."

"You don't mean that." JJ didn't respond. "Haven't heard much from you."

"Well, I have been kind of busy."

"Yeah, sorry. Of course you have. That was stupid of me to say."

"Did you want something, Tyler?"

They stopped and faced each other. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. What's with the attitude?"

"I'm just having a hard day," he said softly.

"School kind of sucks without you."

"School sucks anyway." He looked at his feet as he shifted his weight from one to the other. "Has everyone been talking about…what happened?"

"The accident, yeah."

"What about-".

"No," Tyler cut in. "No one knows about that."

"Lucky you," JJ said sarcastically.

Tyler looked down at his feet and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I guess."

JJ looked around the room. He momentarily locked eyes with Tony. "So," he turned back to Tyler, "where is Reagan?"

"Let's not do this."

"Did you bring her?"

"No, I didn't bring her."

"Why not? She is your girlfriend."

Tyler sighed. "Is this how its going to be?"

JJ ran his hands over his face. He was developing a major headache. He did not need this crap right now. He really liked Tyler, but as long as he was with Reagan, that was a train that wasn't worth chasing. "Listen, you're gonna do what you want. I'm not going to tell you to do one thing or another. And I have got my own stuff to deal with. I can't do this right now."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I, uh…I totally get it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They stood in an awkward silence. "I should get going," Tyler said.

"Yeah, I should get back to my table."

Tyler extended his hand. After a split second hesitation, JJ took it. They shook for a few seconds before Tyler leaned in and gave JJ a peck on the cheek. "I'll see ya around," he said leaving.

JJ stood in place for a while. He wasn't ready to head back to the table and face the questioning looks. He was sure they had no doubt been watching and saw that show of affection from Tyler. He soon felt a presence behind him. "Yes?" he slowly said.

"That Tyler?" Jimmy asked.

JJ turned around and saw Abby joining them. "Yeah."

"He's cute," she said.

"Where's he going?"

"To see his girlfriend."

"No shit," Abby said. JJ raised his eyebrows. "Oops," she said and crossed herself.

Jimmy asked, "Are you okay?"

JJ thought about his answer for a minute. He slowly started to nod his head. "Yeah," he said. "I feel I should be more upset, actually. But compared to everything else…I just…don't care." Abby and Jimmy looked at him cautiously. "I think this is good." He glanced over to the table. "Did everyone see what just happened?"

"Nope," Abby said. "Just us and Tony. But I wouldn't worry about him."

"When are you going to talk with Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know if I'm even going to. Aunt Sherrie gave him the papers this morning."

"He signed them already?!" Abby said a little louder than she meant to and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

JJ shook his head. "I don't think so. He told her he wanted to look them over. If he hasn't signed yet, and actually asks my opinion, it'll probably be tonight that we talk."

"Maybe sooner." Jimmy was looking over JJ's shoulder.

Turning, he saw Gibbs walking up to them. "Everything okay?" asked Gibbs. Jimmy and Abby excused themselves to go get some food.

"All things considered, I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"All things considered," Gibbs repeated. "Come on. You need to eat."

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" JJ yelled while storming into the house.

Gibbs was right behind him. "I had plenty of time to get through that light." He shut the door behind him.

"It was red!"

"I didn't have time to stop safely."

"The car in front of you did."

"They weren't in front of us. They were in the next lane."

"You were speeding."

"I'm a federal agent. Speeding is a requirement."

"You could have killed us!"

"We were fine!"

"That's not the point!" He ran up to his room.

"Jesus, Gibbs," said Abby entering the house. Tony was right behind her. "Running red lights is against the law, you know. Even for you."

"You're starting on me now, too?"

"Boss, don't take this the wrong way, but -." Tony stopped when he saw Gibbs shift his weight from one leg to the other and fold his arms in front of him. "I'm going to the bathroom." He took a few quick steps into the room, stopped to look around, then headed for the stairs. "I'll find it," he said and disappeared.

"Okay, what I think he was so _bravely_ trying to convey was that you were riding with a kid whose parents just died in a car accident."

Gibbs unfolded his arms and turned towards the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"Because they were hit by a drunk driver," she added to her previous statement.

He stopped in his tracks. He hung his head and closed his eyes. "I know how they died, Abby," he said quietly.

She walked up behind him. "I know you do, Gibbs." She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down so her head laid between his should blades. He reached up his right hand and patted hers. She stood straight. "Are you mad Tony and I stayed?" she asked as innocently as she could. He stayed silent as he considered the question. "You are, aren't you?"

He turned to face her. "No. You know JJ better than I do. He's more comfortable around you."

"Oooh," Abby drew out with a sly smile. "So, I'm just convenient?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Would I use you like that?"

She tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm. Yes," she finally said, looking back down at him. He chuckled and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

* * *

Tony was walking down the upstairs hallway when he smelled smoke. There was a door that was left open a crack. He gently pushed it open to see JJ lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, smoking a cigarette. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be doing that."

"So turn me in," JJ said, taking another drag.

Tony plopped down on the bed next to JJ. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. H smiled when he saw the glow in the dark stars up there. "Abby has those on her ceiling, too."

"Above her bed?"

"Yup. Well, her coffin."

"How do you know that?" He turned to look at Tony.

"So, that guy, at the luncheon," he said trying to change the subject, "Abby said his name was Tyler."

JJ turned his attention back upwards. He finished his cigarette, wiped out the butt, and flipped it across the room. "Yeah, that was Tyler."

"He didn't stay long."

"Well, it's a little awkward being around your ex. Especially when its his parents' funeral."

"Yeah, I guess. Personally, I wouldn't know. Oh! I have had an ex-girlfriend accuse me of murdering her father though."

"Wow. That sucks. You do it?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, maybe next time." JJ sat up. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. "Too bad the others had to go back."

"What? Me and Abby not enough?"

"Its 'Abby and I', but, yeah. Its nice of you guys to stay. I was just thinking Jethro could use all is friends."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" JJ turned to Tony.

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't really have any."

"I'll be your friend."

"Besides you guys, I mean. Which is a little weird if you think about it."

Tony waved a hand in the air. "Who cares?"

"Coffee's ready!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony sat up. He saw a half-full glass sitting on the nightstand. "Swish your mouth with that water. Boss will fire me if he knows I let you smoke."

"You didn't 'let me'."

"He won't see it that way."

JJ took that glass and sipped from it. He swished the liquid around his mouth. "Whew!" he said after swallowing it. "That has been sitting out for almost a week." Tony stood up and walked out the door. "I'm going to change." He shut the door behind Tony.

JJ arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. He had changed into a pair of baggy black jeans and a small white t-shirt. He had also refilled his glass. JJ invited Tony down to the basement to play some video games. Tony was looking through the different games when one caught his eye. "Oh, come on!" he said, sounding really annoyed.

"What?" Tony held up the _Deep Six_ first person shooter game. JJ laughed. "You still wanna play, though, don't ya?"

"Only because I am running out of ammo to use against Mr. Gemcity."

"I have _Rock Hollow,_ too."

"There are two of them?!?!"

15 minutes into the game, Abby joined them. When she found out what they were playing, she had to get into it, too. JJ loaded her in as a third player. It was another 20 minutes before Gibbs came down.

"_Rock Hollow_ has better graphics," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"You've played?" Abby asked, stunned.

"I read it somewhere."

"How did you know this wasn't _Rock Hollow_?" Gibbs didn't answer. He just pulled up a bar stool behind the couch.

The rest of the day went by alright. Sherrie came by with leftovers from the service. No one was very hungry though. While she was there, she pulled Gibbs away to talk with him. "Have you signed those papers yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh." Gibbs felt she wanted to add more to the statement, but she didn't. She asked how JJ was, if he needed anything, and what they were doing tomorrow. She offered to have all of them over for lunch. He said they would be there. Sherrie checked in with JJ one last time and then she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony and Abby had spent the night. Abby slept in the guest bedroom, Gibbs slept on the living room couch and Tony used the pull out sofa in the basement. They stayed for lunch with Sherrie, but left that night.

The rest of the week, JJ, Gibbs, and Sherrie spent going through things. Gibbs kept dodging the custody questions from Sherrie and waiting for JJ to bring it up when he was ready. JJ had been left with everything except for a few specific things left for Sherrie. JJ told her she could pick out things she wanted. He told Gibbs the same thing. John had left Gibbs his old uniforms. He offered them to JJ, but he didn't really want them.

All week, JJ had been waiting for Gibbs to bring up the "custody talk". On Friday, two days before Gibbs was leaving to go back, he brought it up. And by no means was it graceful or subtle.

"So, where do you want to live?"

JJ froze with his fork in front of his face and mouth hanging open. "Really?" he finally asked. "Its been a week and this is how you finally ask?"

"I was waiting for you to bring it up."

"Why would I bring it up?"

"I didn't want to pressure or rush you."

JJ took a bite of his pasta and washed it down with a sip from his cup. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Of course it does! If you don't want me-".

"I didn't say that," Gibbs cut in. "I want you to be happy. At the least, less miserable." JJ raised his brows at him. "Comfortable?"

"Alright. I have been thinking a lot about it. Honestly, I'm just as confused as ever. I think I may have come up with a solution though."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Let's hear it."

"I'm thinking a trail run. With both of you."

"Go on."

"I'm the only family Aunt Sherrie has left. As much as I think she wants me to be 'comfortable', I'm also worried she'll be so upset if I don't pick her. But…I also want to get out of here. Its not like I've got much keeping me here. And please don't think that I just see you as a way out, because I don't! On top of that, I think you're a pretty cool guy." Gibbs lightly chuckled. "Dad thought you were best for me. I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

"Did I miss the solution part?"

"I'm learning a lot about you, Jethro. You are not a very patient man." Gibbs laughed again. "My school year is up in three months. It would just be too much of a hassle to switch schools now. I would like to stay with Aunt Sherrie for the remainder of it. Then, if its alright with you, I'd like to come stay at you place for the summer. See how I like that."

Gibbs nodded and finished his coffee. "If that's what you want."

"You're mad."

"No. It's a good idea. Test the waters. See what works for you."

"Yeah."

They sat in the awkward silence for nearly a minute. "Just so you know," Gibbs started, "I am fully prepared to take you home with me. I am a little out of practice parent-wise, but I have no doubt the team would step in for help if need be."

"Aww," said JJ. "I'd be like your team's love child!" JJ stared at Gibbs with a goofy grin. "Come on, not even a little smile?" he asked the stone faced man across from him. JJ's smile slid away and his face went serious. It caught Gibbs a little off guard. "What you just said means a lot to me. Really." Gibbs lifted his coffee mug, but then remembered it was empty. He reached across the table and took JJ's glass. "Umm, no. Wait!" Gibbs took a big gulp. JJ covered his mouth with his hands. Gibbs bent over in a fit of coughing. "Are you alright?"

Gibbs, still bent over, lifted up the glass. Once he gained his breath, and voice, back, he sat up, angry. "Vodka!? Is this what you've been drinking all week?" JJ was too afraid to say anything. He hadn't known Gibbs very long, but he had never seen him so angry. "You were right there with that case about the teenager who drank herself to death. What? Did you think that sounded like fun?" JJ looked down at his plate. "You said you weren't drinking anymore back at the house."

"I know what I said," he mumbled. He looked up to Gibbs. "Its not easy to just quit!"

"Its even harder when you don't try."

"Its been a really rough week."

"Do you want to die like that Private?"

"That's not me!" JJ yelled.

"It could be!" Gibbs yelled back.

JJ got up from the table and went upstairs. Gibbs tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply. He wondered if he would ever get used to teens just storming off when they were mad. Not even a minute after JJ rushed to his room, he came back down carrying a small box. He held the box out for Gibbs to look. There were four vodka bottles inside. Two were empty, one was half full, the other hadn't been opened yet. "Take it," he said. Gibbs stood from his chair and took it. "I don't want it anymore. Throw it away, take it home with you, dump it down the sink for all I care. I don't want it around."

Gibbs looked down at the box. He was wondering how long JJ had been drinking and if his parents even knew. His mind flashed to Mr. and Mrs. Conway and how he couldn't believe they had missed their daughter's drinking habits. Gibbs wondered how long it would have taken him to realize JJ's drinking if he were to move home with him. He wondered if Sherrie would have noticed. He looked over to JJ who had taken his seat back at the table in front of his dinner. "Where are the cigarettes?"

"What cigarettes?"

"I can't believe you just lied to me," Gibbs said, mimicking what JJ had said to him before.

JJ went back upstairs. When he came back down, Gibbs was dumping the last of the contents of the bottles down the sink. JJ handed the three packs he had over. Gibbs shoved them down the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. JJ raised one eyebrow and had a small smirk on his face. "Bit overkill, isn't it?"

Gibbs lightly patted the side of JJ's face twice. "You can never be too careful." They both set back down at the table. "Oh, and I'm going to start giving you breathalyzers."

"Whatever you want." They sat in silence for a few moments longer. There were hardly any sounds in the kitchen. They were eating off paper plates since both guys hated doing the dishes, so there wasn't even the sound of silverware clanking. "I'm gay," JJ blurted out.

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before he took another bite of his pasta. "Gay?" he asked in a neutral tone.

JJ nodded. "I figured you may as well know all my secrets. I drink, I smoke, I make-out with boys…"

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Alright," he said, "can we keep the visuals to a minimum?"

"Sorry."

"So, this kid from school…?"

"Tyler. My boy-, well, ex-boyfriend, now. His girlfriend doesn't like to share."

"That was very…blunt."

"I should have told you, sooner, huh?"

"Didn't have to tell me at all. That's all…your business." After another bite, "I would have started drinking, too." He quickly added, "Not that I approve."

"Of course not. Wait. Don't approve of what?"

"The drinking."

"Oh. Just checking."

* * *

Gibbs packed up all his things Saturday night. JJ had packed some things to take to Aunt Sherrie's with him as well. With Gibbs gone, he had to stay with her.

Neither slept well that night. Gibbs grew very close to JJ over the past week. Leaving him behind was going to be rough. JJ was nervous about leaving his home. He had many wonderful memories of him and his parents in the house. The house was now his to do with it what he wished. Well, technically it was in guardian's house until he was 17 years of age. The current guardian was still Gibbs. But Gibbs had told JJ everything still belonged to him. He wanted none of it. Gibbs would, however, keep the keys to both cars until JJ got his license. JJ thought that seemed fair. Gibbs also said he was getting a breathalyzer installed in it. JJ just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

By 11 AM, things were all loaded into the car. Gibbs had his bags he brought with him and John's old uniforms. JJ had a couple bags of his own piled into the back. The six minute drive to Sherrie's house felt as if it took hours. The car was eerily silent. Gibbs helped JJ with his bags once they arrived. Sherrie welcomed them both in with open arms. She begged Gibbs to stay for lunch at noon, but he said he had to get going. He didn't know what the traffic would be like and didn't want to get home too late.

"Time for me to go," he said and JJ hugged him. "I'll see you again soon, okay? You can come on over any time you want."

JJ pulled back. "Yeah. Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will, but I thought you had everyone's email?"

"I do."

Gibbs smiled. "Take it easy, Kiddo."

"I'll walk you to your car, Jethro." They walked out in silence. A few feet from the car, she finally asked, "What about those papers?"

"They're in the car." He opened the door and leaned in to get them. Standing, he handed the folder to her.

She glanced through the papers. Her brow furrowed. "What is this?"

"Those are the papers that state even though JJ will be staying with you to finish out his school year, I remain his official guardian."

"Why the hell would you do this?"

"I'm not ready to let go of him just yet. I don't know the reasoning behind it, but John and Tina wanted me to be his guardian. So, that's what I'm going to do."

"You can't do this!"

"JJ wants to finish his school year here with you. If you don't sign these papers, I will have to take him back to DC with me. Today."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"I am only stating the facts."

She looked as if she were ready to tear up the document and throw it away. Either that, or hit him. He wasn't sure which at the moment. She finally took a deep breath and read the documents carefully. "Do you have a pen?" Gibbs got one out of the car and handed it to her. She signed on the hood and thrust the folder back at him. "You could have talked with me about this first."

"Like you talked with me?" He tossed the folder into the passenger seat. "If JJ decides for sure that he wants to stay with you, I will sign my rights over because that's what he wants. He is who is important here. But right now this is how he wants it so this is what we should do."

Sherrie crossed her arms in front of her. "And what is it that you want, Jethro?"

"I want what you should want; for him to be happy."

She looked as if she had been slapped across the face. "I want him to be happy!"

"Good." Gibbs sat in his car and shut the door. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Sherrie in a stunned silence.

* * *

**A/N: Every time I tried to write the ending I wanted, Sherrie brought me up on kidnapping charges.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Finally, right? Thank you to all who reviewed. I especially want to thank KellyRoxton who keeps pushing me along by reviewing almost every chapter. PH2W also wrote a review for almost every chapter and I love that! Uber thanks to AbigailSciuto! She usually writes to me multiple times a day. I have become such good friends with her. I just love her. And thanks to her friend, Alex, who gathered ideas for me when I was stuck and kept me informed on what was going on. Hugs all around!**

* * *

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?" Abby asked eagerly as she ran (the best she could in her boots) from the elevator to the middle of the squad room. She stood in the middle and turned in a circle looking around. "Well, is he?!?!?"

Everyone stared at her oddly. Except Gibbs. He just chuckled. "I was about to come down there to you and ask the same question. Figured you were his first stop."

"He might have gone to see Jimmy first," McGee said.

"He didn't," said Abby. "That was the first place I looked."

"Wait. Who is coming?" asked Ziva.

"JJ!" Tony and Abby said simultaneously.

"You rang?" JJ was standing with his arms on top of the wall partition to McGee's right.

Abby pointed at him. "When did you get there? _How_ did you get there?"

"I've been working on my stalking. Wait. That didn't come out right."

Snapping out of her shock, "You're here! You're here! You're finally here!" Abby came at him with open arms. She nearly crushed him.

"You're…hurting…me," he croaked out.

"Let the kid go, Abbs," Tony said trying to coax her away. "The boss wants to see his godson." She finally let go and stepped back with Tony.

"I'd give you a hug, too," said Gibbs, "but you may need time to recover from Abby's." He shook JJ's hand instead. "Any problems getting here?"

"Nope. Had the oil changed in the car like you said. Had everything checked over before I left. It was smooth the whole way here."

"You drove here?" Ziva asked.

"Yup. Bypassed driving classes and went straight for the test. I nailed it. Well, almost nailed it."

"That's good," McGee said. "I doubt Ziva could pass the test even with the classes."

"Hey! I happen to be a perfectly fine driver."

"Of course you are," Tony said as if he were telling a dog 'good job'. He even rubbed her head. Before she elbowed him in the gut that is.

"Where are your bags?" McGee asked.

"In the car. There were two many to carry up just to store in the lab, then carry back out later."

"How much did you bring?" Asked Ziva. "Enough to cover you for a month? Or do you need to make another trip to bring everything back with you?"

"Way to be subtle, Zee-Vah."

"Fine! I'll just ask. Are you moving here or not?"

Everyone looked to JJ waiting for a response.

"JJ!" Jimmy came up from behind the group. "How was your drive?"

"Hold it, Palmer!" Tony said. "We were just about to find out if Jethro Junior here was staying permanently."

"I just got here? Can't I even get comfortable first?"

"No," Abby said. "We have been trying to coerce your decision out of you for 3 months. 3 months! Now spill the beans!"

"Abby, calm down," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, don't you want to know?"

"I already do."

"I'm going off to college in the fall. I'll be staying here until then."

"What?" "Really?" "Cool."

"I thought you still had a year to go?" Tony asked.

"I did. I tested out of them. Graduated a year early." He smiled at the stunned, shocked, and amused faces around him. "Did I forget to mention I am super smart?"

"Congratulations are a must," said Gibbs. "Now listen closely because this will only ever be said once." Everyone listened intently. "Dinner at my place. 1800."

"Wow. Boss is cooking."

"Like hell I am."

"I will," Abby and Ziva both said. "We will," they said again in unison.

"Come on," Gibbs said, turning his computer off. "There's nothing that needs my attention here. Let's get you settled at home."

* * *

**I'm kind of sad now that its over. I'm going to miss JJ. I don't know. Maybe I will hide him in another story sometime later. Don't get your hopes up just yet though. Thank you everyone! Please, let me know how you think it turned out.**


End file.
